A Change Outside My Window
by pieface98
Summary: my entry for FabinaxJara-SiBuNa's Challenge. Nina had a very routine way of life. But what happens when a small change outside her window turns her world upside down? AU/ Future Fabina. Peddie, Jara, Mickber
1. A Normal Day

**What's up my lovely readers? I have been working non-stop planning my vacation, trying on wedding dresses (don't ask and NO I AM NOT ENGAGED), and trying to work on writing my own book. Oh and doing stuff that looks good on college apps. Oh and studying. You know what, let's just say I've been busy. But after seeing FabinaxJara-SiBuNa's challenge, I had to enter! So here I am! I hope you like it!**

Nina Martin. Some would say she's **boring** and **awkward**, but others would call her a bit of a dreamer. But, the point is she doesn't really care what people say about her anyway. After all, she's finally graduated from college in England and is living in an apartment with her best friend in the whole world, Amber Millington. Even if Amber did live a bit of a **Fairytale** life before and got **everything** she could ever want, she was happy to give it all up, because what she loved most was her best friend. Even if Amber sometimes had a bit of a** temper** and threw fits the way a **three** year old would, Nina still loved her like the sister she never had.

And she had too, Amber was after all her step brother's girlfriend.

Just kidding, she had loved her before that.

Mick Campbell's family had adopted Nina shortly after her Gran died at the mere age of seven. After attending boarding school in Australia with Mick, the two moved back to England for college, both attending UCL. Nina met Amber right away since they were roommates. Mick hadn't met her until a month later at a party, where he claims it was love at first sight. But he had to work to get Amber to date him, bringing her **chocolate** and candy every day. It didn't take long before Amber gave in.

So today, Nina's alarm clock sounded, beeping over and over again letting her know it was time to **wake-up**. Hitting the snooze button, Nina sat up, stretching herself out before fully getting up and getting dressed. She followed her typical morning routine; she ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, got dressed, did her hair and make-up, finally sitting down by her big **window** and watching at London moved along normally.

It was a normal Monday and Nina had stared out this window so many mornings she could close her eyes and still envision exactly what was going on outside. There was Jason Winkler, her neighbor who walked his dog every morning at the same time, then since it's Monday Daphne Andrews would be taking her twins to karate, there was some random guy ALWAYS yelling at someone on his** iPhone**, and Mick who was out for his morning run with a **Gatorade** shoved in his shorts pocket.

Suddenly, the Gatorade fell out, spilling everywhere. Nina heard Mick cursing and laughed, "Nice move, Mr. Mighty Mick Campbell!"

"Shut up Nines, before I come up there and dump the rest of it on your head!"

"To bad I have the door locked!"

"To bad Amber gave me a key!"

"Touché ." Nina smiled, "Why don't I let you up and we can have some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan," Mick said, "I'm hungry."

"What else is new?" Nina giggled, shutting her window and opening the door for when Mick came up. Nina had already got some bacon on the stove and put some batter in her waffle maker when Mick came in the kitchen, kissing her cheek quickly, "'Sup sis?"

"Not a lot. You know, everything's the way it always is. Just the way I like it." Nina smiled.

"Don't you think you should change it up a bit sometimes?" Mick asked, "I mean, your whole life it by a routine. Like, every morning you have waffles and bacon. You watch out your window. You do everything the same every day. Why not change up a bit?"

"Why fix what isn't broken Mick?" Nina replied firmly, "I'm very happy with my life."

"Yeah, you're a freaking lawyer. How exciting." Mick said sarcastically, "You always wanted to me a journalist when we were kids. What happened to that **dream**? Is it gone?"

"It's still there Mick. It's just not my reality." Nina shrugged, sipping her black coffee.

"And how about some cream and **sugar** for once? And a little sweetness to your life." Mick said.

"Because changing my choice in coffee will change my life right?"

"You never know." Mick shrugged, "I **wish** you'd just… listen to me, you know? Change something, anything to make your list not so boring!"

"Mick, I am not boring!" Nina shouted, slamming her coffee mug on the table so hard in broke. "**Oops**." She mumbled.

"Yeah, oops." Mick muttered, rolling his eyes. He turned toward the TV, where Nina had the news turned on. The news chick was going on about some glitch in the online game Club **Penguin**. "Another boring thing, the news."

"I only watch it for the weather." Nina explained, putting the broken pieces of mug in the trash.

The story had changed from Club Penguin to a clip of some guy singing and playing **piano** to _Paparazzi _by Lady Gaga.

"Who the hell is that?" Mick asked.

"Greyson Chance." Nina smiled, "He's really good isn't he?"

"I hate this song."

"Shut up."

Suddenly Amber came in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wearing one of Mick's old **sweaters**, "What are you guys arguing about?"

"Amber, you're up early." Nina commented, putting the first two waffles on a plate.

"Yeah Ambs, you're screwing up Nina's routine." Mick smirked, glancing at Nina who glared at him.

"You woke me up."

"Sorry babes." Mick said sympathetically, "How about we go to a movie to make it up to you. I'll buy the tickets."

"And I'll get the **popcorn**." Amber smiled, "I'd love to."

"And I love you." Mick said, kissing Amber's lips quickly.

Nina turned away, opting to sit on the windowsill again. The windowsill was about the height of a chair and very wide. Nina had added cushions and pillows to it, making it a comfortable place to sit and read –or in Nina's case- watch out the window.

Nina sat up immediately noticing a tall, dark haired change outside her window.

**Okay, expect the second chapter soon!**


	2. Someone Worth the Rush

**So here's the next chapter!**

Nina sat up immediately noticing a tall, dark haired change outside her window.

"Who's that?" Nina asked as he walked into the building.

"Who's who?" Amber questioned as her and Mick looked out the window.

"There was a guy!" Nina yelled.

"Oh, it might have been Fabian." Mick said, "You know, Amber, you're cousin and my best mate. We invited him for breakfast."

There goes the knock at the door.

"But it's always only us three for breakfast." Nina fretted, "Why change it?"

"Nina, just answer the door will you?" Mick said.

Nina walked over to the door, where the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life stood before her. She could hear sparks in her head when he looked her in the eyes. His dark brown hair fell in his green eyes ever-so-slightly making him seem mysterious. He towered at least 4 inches over her and his arms were muscular from what she could see. She could only imagine the six-pack under that black shirt. But, what was really sparkling was his smile. She saw perfectly white teeth in his amazing lips, and his smile made her smile too.

"Hi." Nina smiled.

"Hey," he said, stepping forward and holding out his hand, "I'm Fabian Rutter."

"Nina Martin." Nina shook his hand, feeling nothing but sparks and fireworks erupting inside her. Was this a dream?

She shook her head. This wasn't how Monday works! She was officially 3 minutes behind schedule! She has to arrive at work at precisely 9:43 am so she could be in her office at 9:45 am to make her first 10:00 am meeting!

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Nina said, "But, I have to get to work."

"Oh come on, stay." Fabian told her, "I'd really like to get to know you."

"But, you don't understand I have a routine I have to do. It's the same every day." Nina explained, "And I'm behind."

"So why not change?" Fabian asked.

"My routine is perfectly fine, thankyouverymuch!" Nina said, "And I don't need yet another person telling me otherwise."

"I'm sorry, but doesn't doing the same thing every day get a bit… boring?" Fabian asked.

Nina didn't think for a second before slapping him and walking out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nina stomped into her office, her routine completely destroyed. It was 9:50 already. Nina quickly got situated in her office –God, she hated rushing- and by the time she was done it was 9:56 and she was once again on schedule. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into her meeting perfectly on time.

Nina wasn't insane. She just liked everything always be the same. She watched her parents –before they died- and they were completely careless. They were winging things and got fired from a lot of jobs because of their lateness. So, Nina tried to be as organized as possible and she wasn't about to let some jerk –well, seriously hot jerk- get in the way of that.

After her 10:00 meeting Nina returned to her office, only to find a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips. Nina picked up the note and read; _I'm sorry about today. And I hope you'll forgive me. Can we start over? –Fabian PS: Red tipped yellow roses mean friendship and falling in love._

Nina smiled at the note and set down, inhaling the sweet smell of the roses.

"Who are those from?" Patricia Williamson smiled leaning against the doorway of Nina's office with her boyfriend Eddie Sweet right behind her.

"Someone." Nina replied with a dazed smile.

"A pretty _rich _someone," Eddie snickered, reading the card, "Start over? Why didn't I hear about this guy yet?"

"Because I only met him this morning!" Nina shouted, snatching the card from Eddie's hand, "And I kind of slapped him…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, whoa, whoa!" Patricia said, "You haven't slapped someone since the SATs!"

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I was testing her for the SATs and I gave her the word **paragon **to define. When she got it wrong, I laughed at her, and she slapped me." Patricia said, laughing at the memory, "But what I'd like to know is; if you were the one, who slapped him, why is _he_ the one sending _you _flowers?"

"He's just really, very sweet." Nina smiled, "Now, I have to get his number from Mick to thank him."

Patricia and Eddie sat down in the chairs opposite Nina's desk, listening as she got his number from Mick and calling him.

"Hello?"

"Fabian?" Nina said, "It's Nina."

"Looks like you got the roses." Fabian laughed.

"Yeah, I did. They're gorgeous." Nina gushed, "Thank you."

"It's nothing, really." Fabian assured her.

"I'm really sorry I slapped you." Nina sighed, "I was way out of line."

"I would have slapped me too, after what I said." Fabian admitted, "I really am sorry about that."

"It's okay; I'm just a bit insecure about my routine and stuff. It's stupid-"

"If it made you feel upset it's not stupid. And I'm a giant git." Fabian told her.

"It really isn't your fault." Nina promised, "But I'd like to start over."

"Good." Fabian said and Nina could almost hear the smile on his voice, "You want to meet me for lunch, 12? At that new café downtown?"

"Well, my lunch break starts at 12:30, I can meet you for 12:45 if that's okay with you." Nina smiled.

"Prefect, I'll see you then." Fabian said.

"See you."

"Bye."

Nina hung up the phone, squealed, and took another sniff of the roses, "This is the life." Nina sighed as she fell back onto her chair.

"Whoa, you really think you can make it there in 15 minutes?" Eddie asked, knowing perfectly well how precise her schedule is.

"I can rush." Nina smiled.

**Yes, this is a rather big multi-chapter. And those of you who have read the contest, the WOW factor is in one of the later chapters. Probably between the 7****th**** and 9****th****.**


	3. Living the Same Day Twice

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all the reviews especially GreekGoddess00 for being my first reviewer on chapter 1 and the anonymous review who was first to review chapter 2!**

"Whoa, you really think you can make it there in 15 minutes?" Eddie asked, knowing perfectly well how precise her schedule is.

"I can rush." Nina smiled.

"So, after knowing this guy for an hour, you're ready to alter your entire routine?" Patricia asked, dumbstruck.

"Well, he's special." Nina explained.

"Special my ass," Eddie said.

"You're special to me Eddie." Patricia smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"Hello yeah I am."

"What time is it?" Nina asked Patricia.

"11:45. You're behind schedule Nina." Patricia said.

Nina shrugged as Patricia and Eddie walked out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nina walks into the café at 12:47, hoping she wasn't too late. She sees Fabian immediately and he waves for her to sit near him.

"Hey," Nina smiled.

"Hey," Fabian said, his smile mirroring hers, "I'm sorry about this morning."

"I thought we were starting over," Nina reminded him, "If we started over, this morning never happened."

"Right." Fabian nodded.

"How'd you know that red tipped yellow roses were my favorite?" Nina asked.

"I didn't, I simply picked them for their meaning." Fabian explained, "They're very unique aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Nina said, "You must be an expert on meanings."

"I am actually," Fabian joked, "Well, I know every roses meaning."

"How?"

"In high school I signed up for the wrong course and ended up taking gardening." Fabian explained, sitting back in his seat with a smile, "We had to take a test on all the rose meanings and I was actually pretty good."

"Does that influence your job at all?"

"As a children's doctor? Hell no." Fabian laughed, "But when they get flowers, I can tell them what they mean."

"I'm sure they like that." Nina commented.

"Well, some do." Fabian said, "Once they was a boy who had his tonsils taken out, he was about 9 and a girl sent him a bouquet of roses and I told him that meant, I love you, and he was appalled."

Nina laughed as a waiter came to their table. Nina ordered a salad and Fabian got a sandwich, but they were still most interested in each other.

"So –if you don't mind my asking- why are you so routine all the time?" Fabian asked, after the two got done laughing at a story Nina told.

Nina's smile disappeared and she looked down at her lap, clearly sad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Fabian said quickly.

"No, it's okay." Nina sighed, "My parents –my birth parents- they were careless. They were always late and therefore got fired from many, many jobs. It came to the point where they couldn't support themselves, or me. My mom wanted me to live with my Gran, but my father didn't want to hear it. They argued so much over money and me and why they didn't have jobs. My dad got so mad when I told him it was because he was lazy. Then one day they got in a car crash. I wasn't there but, I bet they were arguing when it happened. So then my Gran took me in, but she died of cancer within six months. The Campbell's took me in right away after hearing about all the loss I had in such a short period of time and believe it or not Mick was a very welcoming person. He taught me a lot. So, yeah, I guess you can say that I'm careful because I don't want to end up dead. Or a hobo."

Fabian laughed lightly at that last sentence, but it was only short lived, "Nina, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just weird like that." Nina laughed.

"No, you're not. I completely understand." Fabian promised.

Nina took the last bite of her salad, "I guess it does get boring though, doing everything the same."

"Well, so slowly change it." Fabian offered, "Not all at once, but slowly."

"You know Fabian you're an amazing person." Nina smiled.

"You know Nina, I think you're the amazing one." Fabian says.

Soon, it's time to leave. Fabian offers to walk Nina back to her building and she accepts. The cold October day left Nina shivering.

"It's cold out here isn't it," Fabian commented. Seeing Nina shivering, Fabian shrugs off his jacket but Nina refuses to let him.

"No, I'll be fine. We're almost there anyway." Nina told him.

"Fine." Fabian said, putting his jacket back on.

"I had a great time." Nina said as they walked into the lobby of her building, "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." Fabian smiled.

Nina looked from his sparkling green eyes, to the smile on his face, and then to the floor. Suddenly, two of his fingers lifted her gaze back to his. The space slowly lessened between them and when Fabian stopped leaning to speak again, his lips brushed Nina's, "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing." Nina breathed quickly, just wanting her lips fully on his.

"You are now," Fabian told her before fully kissing her. And we aren't talking a little peck people. This was the most amazing, passionate kiss you could ever imagine. Her hands around his neck. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close to him you couldn't put a piece of paper between them without it getting crushed. There were fireworks going off in both their heads and sparks all around them. When they broke apart, they were both craving more.

"Tonight, I'll pick you up at 8pm." Fabian told her.

"That works." Nina said.

"Dress up." Fabian smiled, kissing her cheek before walking from the building.

"Whoa."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nina got home, carrying her bouquet of roses.

"Where are those from?" Amber asked, gaping at the beautiful roses.

"Fabian." Nina smiled, "He's really something. He's gonna pick me up at 8 for a date. He told me to dress up, help me please!"

Amber immediately got to work. She made Nina try on every dress she owned and then every dress Amber owned. They finally settle on a silk purple spaghetti strapped dress (A/N: on my profile) that Nina was hiding in the back of her closet. Nina complained she would be cold, so Amber found nude stockings and a cardigan. Amber paired the dress with a pair of simple black heels.

"Perfect." Amber smiled, then fixed Nina's already curly hair and make-up. They made it just as Fabian knocked on the door.

"Thanks Amber!" Nina called to her best friend as she closed the door to her room after giving Nina thumbs up and mouthing 'good luck!'

Nina opened the door and saw Fabian in dress pants and a white button down shirt. "You look amazing." He smiled, holding out his hand for her to hold.

"You do too." Nina blushed, gazing at the shoes that were seriously already starting to hurt.

"Come on," Fabian smiled, pulling Nina into an elevator and into his car.

"So, where are we going?" Nina asked.

"A restaurant." Fabian smiled.

"The name of which is…?"

"It's a surprise." Fabian told her.

"Well that's a creative name for a restaurant." Nina joked.

"Haha." Fabian said.

Minutes later, they pulled up in front of a building with the name 'El Secreto.'

"Wow," Nina smiled at all the twinkling lights.

Fabian pulled her by that hand into the restaurant where they were quickly seated.

"This has got to be really expensive." Nina sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that." Fabian said, "The guy always pays on the first date."

"No." Nina shook her head, "I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't ask, I said. So don't try and pay. It's my treat." Fabian smiled.

"Fine." Nina said, crossing her arms.

Almost three hours and a bottle of wine later, Nina and Fabian were laughing quietly at stories the other told of various topics.

"So, Fabian is you could do anything what would you do?" Nina asked, picking at her dessert.

"I'd take you on another date." Fabian told her honestly.

"Seriously?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Fabian smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. Almost out of habit he began rubbing her hand with his thumb. "What about you?"

"I'd say yes to that date with you." Nina told him.

"Seriously?" Fabian laughed, imitating her.

Nina nodded, "You know I've lived the same day twice over and over again because of my routine. But, today… today was great. And I'd be glad to live it again."

"No, we have to make new days together." Fabian told her.

"I'd like that." Nina smiled.

**Okay, two chapters in one day. I worked hard for you! Please review!**


	4. Time for a Change SHORTIE SRRY

"No, we have to make new days together." Fabian told her.

"I'd like that." Nina smiled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Nina said into the phone a week later.

"I know, but don't thank me thank Mick." Fabian laughed, "So, it's me and you verses Eddie and Patricia verses Amber and Mick."

"That should be fun," Nina giggled, "Eddie loves bumper cars."

The two were discussing a trip to a bumper cart place, where it was every couple for themselves. Nina thought it would be pretty interesting. Since they're first date, Nina has seen Fabian every day. And it's not like she cares, but she was hoping for a bit more that a group date tonight. When they all arrived, they had to pick colors. Nina and Fabian picked light purple -despite Fabian's protests- but it was better that Amber and Mick's hot pink cars. Eddie and Patricia got the best car in the boys opinion, a simple dark blue with a green stripe. They all got into their designated cars and Eddie shouted;

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" before slamming into Patricia.

Quickly understanding that it was no longer against the other couples and you could go for your girlfriend, Mick slammed his bright pink car into Amber's who squealed loudly and started yelling.

Nina laughed at the scene until she was bumped by Fabian. Turning to him, she laughed and said, "You're so gonna get it now."

"I'm so scared!" Fabian yelled ramming into her again.

"You should be!" Nina replied, turning around and going after him. Fabian immediately sped away, but wasn't watching and got caught being surrounded by Nina, Eddie, and Mick.

"Guys?" Fabian asked, a bit scared for his life.

"Get him!" Mick yelled and all three cars slammed into him at once.

"You *bam!* all *bam!* suck!" Fabian yelled, getting repeatedly slammed.

"Sorry!" Nina laughed.

"You're not sorry." Fabian told her, pulling his car next to hers.

"I am though." Nina laughed.

"Well, there was something I wanted to ask you." Fabian said, "Regardless if you're sorry or not."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, can we go to the side?" Fabian asked.

As Fabian and Nina pulled up to the side of the track and got out, Mick got closer. He listened to their conversation;

"Nina, I know we haven't been well, together for a long time –well a week- but I still feel like, I really like you, you know?" Fabian said, her nervousness getting the better of him as he blushed. Nina nodded at him as he grabbed both her hands, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Nina is the sun." Fabian quoted Shakespeare, smiling as he did, "Nina Martin, would you do me the great honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend?"

_What the hell is he doing? _Mick asked himself.

Nina nodded yes, jumping into Fabian's open arms.

_WHAT THE HELL? _Mick screamed in his mind.

After Nina had walked off Mick marches up to Fabian-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- UH OH! What's going on with Mick? Leave your guesses in reviews!.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nina! Nina wake up!" Amber screams at Nina's sleeping figure.

"What?" Nina asked, as she slowly arises from her sleep.

"You're behind schedule! It's Saturday, you're walk should have been five minutes ago." Amber said.

"Amber, I'm tired. Fabian and I were up late last night! Let me sleep!" Nina complained.

"Wait, you're going off schedule?" Amber asked.

"Yes!"

Amber dashed to the phone and called Mick, who answered on practically the eighth ring.

"Ambs, it's 9:30 on Saturday morning, not that I don't love you but what do you want?" Mick asked.

"Nina altered her schedule for Fabian!" Nina shouted.

"I know- I mean, she did?" Mick said.

"Yes, isn't it great?"

"I have to talk to her." Mick said, then hung up.

An hour later, Mick was shaking Nina awake.

"Mick, what do you want?" she asked.

"I want you listen." Mick said, "I know you like Fabian and all, but don't get to hung up on him. Okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Mick said, "Just watch your back."

**Not, my longest chapter ever… but I'm tired so yeah. I'm sad you guys, I get lots of hits and like a quarter as many reviews! That leads me to believe you guys hate it! This is why I drop stories! Please be honest, I like constructive criticism. If you hate it, tell me.**


	5. Time Flies When You're Not on Schedule

**Okay, I think you guys made it clear you liked the story so I'm continuing! I'd like to thank FabinaxJara-SiBuNa for being the first to review chapter 3 and ginger-drake14 for being the first on chapter 4! Oh and my amazing boyfriend for just being there!**

"I want you listen." Mick said, "I know you like Fabian and all, but don't get too hung up on him. Okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked.

"Nothing." Mick said, "Just watch your back."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. of good guessed on what they were talking about but none correct!-.-.-.-

_Two Months Later_

It's December 2nd, and Amber has moved out of the apartment. She is now living with Mick at his place.

"Are you going to get lonely?" Fabian asked, looking at Nina. The two were currently in their favorite position. Fabian sitting up on the couch with his feet on the ottoman, Nina laying long ways with her head in his lap, and him stroking her hair.

"I'll be alright." Nina sighed.

"I can come by anytime you want me to." Fabian promises, kissing her head.

"I know, and I can hang by you and we can have cookie dough battles." Nina laughed.

"Yeah, that was very fun," Fabian chuckles at the memory.

"_Fabian pass the eggs please," Nina said as the two tried to make Amber and Mick cookies for their 2__nd__ year as a couple._

"_Eggs," Fabian repeated, handing her the egg carton._

_After mixing in all the ingredients, Fabian grabbed a spoon and started cleaning out the remains of the batter._

"_Hey, Fabian where did we put that cookie plate?" Nina asked._

"_It's there," Fabian said, using his spoon to point it out, flinging a spoonful of cookie dough at Nina's face. Instead of apologizing, Fabian just started laughing._

"_N-Nina! Y-You have s-something on your- HAHAHAHA!" Fabian started unable to control his laughter._

_That resulted in a big cookie dough war, a huge mess, and money out of their pocket to BUY a new paint job for the kitchen._

Suddenly, Fabian's phone went off in his pocket.

_**New Message From: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time: 12:34 A.M.**_

_Break up with Nina or tell her the truth, Fabian. This has gone way too far and you know it!_

Looking at his phone with a pained look on his face, Fabian sent of a response.

_**New Message To: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time: 12:35 A.M.**_

_Mick, I love her, please stop pestering me about this. _

_**New Message From: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time 12:36 A.M.**_

_Hell no. You tell her or I do._

_**New Message To: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time 12: 37 A.M.**_

_Mick! Come on! It's not like I'm hurting her!_

_**New Message From: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time 12: 38 A.M.**_

_Yet, dude, yet! If she finds out before you tell her, she'll sure as hell be hurt! And that will all be on your shoulders! YOURS! I'm giving you three days, Fabian Rutter. You have exactly three days to tell her before I do. If she doesn't know by the 6__th__, she will by the 7__th__. Then you'll really be in trouble._

_**New Message To: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time 12: 39 A.M.**_

_Won't you be too? This was all your idea in the first place! She'll hate you!_

_**New Message From: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time 12: 40 A.M.**_

_Are you trying to threaten me? You know what, she'll be more hurt by you! You have two options here; tell her now and maybe she'll forgive you or I tell her and she'll hate you forever._

_**New Message To: Mick Campbell**_

_**Date: 12/2/12 Time 12: 41 A.M.**_

_FINE! I'll tell her. But, if I lose the only girl I ever loved, I'm coming for you_

"Hey Nina?" Fabian said to her, "There's something I have to-" Fabian stopped when he saw Nina sleeping in his lap. He sighed, lifting her to her bedroom. She had to pick that moment to fall asleep?

., you have bit more info. BTW what they're speaking of is gonna become the WOW factor-.-.-.-

Nina woke up to her phone ringing. Picking it up she groggily said, "Hello?"

"Nina, it's Mick." Mick said frantically, "I need you to promise me something okay?"

"Sure…"

"Do not trust Fabian."

Nina sat up, now fully awake. "Why Mick? You've been saying that since we became official, shouldn't you trust your own best friend?"

"Nina, it's complicated." Mick said.

"No, Mick." Nina said, "It isn't. Tell me."

"I-I can't." Mick choked out, "I want to, I really, really want to! But, I can't."

"Mick, you can do whatever you want." Nina told him, "Tell me or I break up with him."

"YES!" Mick shouted, "Break up with him! Break up with him right now!"

"Mick," Nina whispered, "Is it really that bad?"

"Trust me Nina." Mick said, "If he tells you the truth though, give him a second chance."

Nina slowly picks up her phone, her hand trembling.

_**New Message To: Fabian Rutter**_

_**Date: 12/3/12 Time: 9:56 A.M.**_

_Fabian? Why is Mick telling me to break up with you?_

**CLIFFY? What will Fabian say? Will I have many chapters with a long break-up period again? YOU WILL FIND OUT! Sorry about shortness, but they will be getting longer!**


	6. Losing Trust

**I'd like to thank HouseofAnubis Writer for being the first reviewer of chapter five!**

_**New Message To: Fabian Rutter**_

_**Date: 12/3/12 Time: 9:56 A.M.**_

_Fabian? Why is Mick telling me to break up with you?_

It didn't take a minute before Fabian was calling Nina. Nina picked up the phone with a shaky, "Hello?"

"Nina." Fabian said, "Don't listen to Mick please. I texted him and he said he's trying to prank me, please. Don't listen to him."

"Fabian I know that isn't true he's been pestering me about this since we got together." Nina said, "Slowly, is there something you're not telling me."

"Nina… please." Fabian breathed.

"Please what Fabian?" Nina asked, "There is a secret isn't there? Fabian what aren't you telling me?"

"Nina, it's nothing." Fabian began, "I need to tell you, in person."

"Fine," Nina said, "Meet me at the café on eighth."

Once both there, Fabian faced Nina. Nina kept a good distance away from him and avoiding his eyes.

"Tell me." Nina said, looking at her lap.

"I-I," Fabian said, "I was seeing someone. When I met you. Her name was Joy. But, after our first date, I broke up with her."

Nina stared at him, "That's it?"

Fabian hesitated and nodded.

Nina breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought it was something, like, terrible! Thank god!" Nina wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey Fabian, I love you."

Fabian's mind raced. She loved him? Oh great, "I love you too." He managed to get out, looking her in the eyes, "You're truly the only girl I ever loved."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Things aren't always as they seem….-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You told her what?" Joy Mercer said to Fabian at the doctor's office, "Fabian Rutter, I am not you're ex-girlfriend! I never have been, never will be. Even if I did have that crush on you all those years ago! But that was high school Fabian, we never dated!"

"I know!" Fabian shouted a bit too loudly, "I know. But, I needed to tell her something! I can't tell her what I did do!"

"Yes you can and you have to. Didn't Mick give you three days?"

"Two, now."

"I feel bad for this girl." Joy sighed.

"I have to go check on James, I'll be back." Fabian said, walking toward room 213 to the boy who just had surgery on his knee.

"Love sucks." James muttered as Fabian walked in, dropping his cell phone on the floor.

"You can say that again." Fabian told him.

"LOVE SUCKS!" James said, upfront and loudly.

"Want to talk about it?" Fabian asked.

"Okay, have you ever been stuck between two girls and they're both waiting for you to choose?"

"No, but I'm in a worse situation." Fabian muttered, "How are you dealing with it?"

"Well, there's my ex, Anna and this new girl at my school, Taylor. Anna's fun and good at parties and stuff. And we have a lot of history. Taylor, Taylor's smart. And very shy, but I got to her. We connected. And she's so easy to talk to." James explained, "And Anna wants to get back together, but I already told Taylor I like her."

"Well, I'm going to explain something to you James." Fabian said, "Have you ever been on a rollercoaster?" Fabian continues when James nods, "Well, you know that feeling when you're going up? It's like, you're anxious. That's what it'll feel like when you're about to talk to a girl you love. Then when you're talking to her or thinking of her, it's the feeling when you're heading down the biggest drop. Like, you're stomach drops and you get really nervous. You're palms get sweaty and she's the only thing on your mind. Then when she says your name…" Fabian laughs lightly, "It's like the big loop. You're head's spinning and you can't keep still. Which girl do you feel that way about?"

Without hesitation, James smiles and says, "Taylor."

"Good." Fabian said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said you were in a worse situation before, what's up?" James asked, "Who's your babe?"

"She's American," Fabian begins, "And her name's Nina. She's perfect in every way. I love her, but I'm keeping a secret from her."

"What's the secret?"

"Well-"

.-.-., will I ever tell you? I mean, every time he's about to say it, I stop! -.-.-.-.-.-.

Nina arrives at Fabian's apartment and hears yelling form Fabian's room.

"Fabian! Would you break up with her already?"

"Mick! I already told you, I love her!"

"Mick Michael Campbell!" Nina shouted, walking into the room, "I've told you before stay out of my life!"

"I've told you he's lying!" Mick yelled.

"He told me about Joy, Mick. Get out and leave him alone." Nina shouted.

"Nina…" Fabian said putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine."

"Wait, huh…?" Mick asked, trying to wrap his head around the new lie in the equation.

"No, Fabian! It's not fine! He's bullying you and I want it to stop!" Nina shouted.

"Fine!" Mick yelled, "I'm out!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Uh oh, Mick knows Fabian lied! .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nina is going to visit Fabian at work and hears a quiet conversation.

"Fabian, it's gone way too far. You've gone too far now. Two lies?" Mick's voice floated.

"Yeah, Fabian. This poor girl is going to suffer when she finds out!" a girls voice said.

"Joy! Mick! Enough, I get it I screwed up!" Fabian yelled.

Wait Joy? As in Joy Mercer? His ex?

"Hell yeah you did. You got me in trouble with Nina." Mick muttered.

"Mick, that is the least of my problems." Fabian told them, "These two lies are gonna kill me."

Nina heard footsteps and ducks into a room quickly.

"Who the hell are you?" a small boy's voice said. Nina jumped and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." Nina said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm Nina."

"Fabian's Nina?"

"Wait who are you?"

"James."

"How do you know I'm Fabian's Nina?"

"Just remember something," James said, "Fabian loves you."

Nina nodded, slowly walking out but bumps into a petite girl with dark brown hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Nina shouted as she helps the girl pick up her clipboard and papers.

"Oh, it's fine." The girl said, giving her a kind smile.

Nina looks at the name tag that reads _Nurse Joy._

"You're Joy." Nina said slowly, "Joy Mercer?"

"You're Nina." Joy said just as slowly, "Nina Martin."

"Yeah." Both girls say.

"Tell me the truth Joy." Nina told her, "Please?"

"Fabian and I never dated." Joy promised her, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine and thank you." Nina said running from the office.

**Kinda a cliffy. Eh, review!**


	7. Gone with his Lies

**I'd like to thank bookbabe68 for being the first reviewer on chapter 6! I love all my reviewers and my guessers! Today, his secret is revealed! WOW FACTOR**

**BAD/ANGRY CURSING AHEAD**

"Tell me the truth Joy." Nina told her, "Please?"

"Fabian and I never dated." Joy promised her, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine and thank you." Nina said running from the office

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. oh!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mick!" Nina screamed, pounding her fists against the against the door to his apartment, "Mick! Mick, please! Open the door!"

The door was opened, finally, by none other than Amber who promptly asked what was wrong.

"Amber, where's Mick?" Nina asked, her breathing heavy as if she had been running.

Amber pointed to the couch and Mick asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mick," Nina pleaded, "Tell me his secret. Please. I know he was lying about the Joy thing."

"Finally came to your senses then?"

"Mick, really please!" Nina shouted, her voice trembling like she was about to cry.

"Nina! I-I can't tell you!" Mick yelled getting up.

"So, you're going to let him hurt me like this?" Nina cried.

"No!" Mick yelled, pushed to the edge, "I made Fabian ask you out!"

There it was. All on the table. Everything out in the open and in the silent air. But this was a different silence. Like, a silence where you know you'd rather be being screamed at. A silence where you hear everyone's breathing. So silent you can hear everyone's heart beat speed up. Like, time slowed down and they were stuck in that strange, terrifying silence for eternity.

"What?" Nina hissed, the silence smashing to the ground around them.

"I wanted- You needed- It was so you'd stop being so routine. I asked him to do it, and he agreed because he owed me a favor. I-I didn't think he'd ask you to be his girl or l-lead you on that way for so long, I promise. But, I-"

"What?" Nina repeated, stuck in that once place.

"I'm so sorry." Mick said.

"So, that's all I was to him?" Nina said her voice getting louder with every syllable, making her voice loud as thunder by the end, "A fucking favor?"

"No, Nina! You heard him! He recited Shakespeare!"

"I don't give a crap if he got the fucking Queen to recite it for him! He lied to me! TWICE!" Nina screamed, "And you? My own brother! We're family why the fuck would you do that to me?"

Mick knew she was pissed. He'd never heard her curse so much in her life. Amber was standing idly by with her hand over her mouth.

"I-I," Mick began, "I didn't think you would actually fall in love with him."

"Mick, I hate you." Nina said with a shrug, looking him directly in the eye, "I will never speak to you again."

"I agree." Amber seconded, with a simple glare at Mick that said one thing "we're done."

And with one slam of a door, both of the girls he ever cared about were gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. now you know .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amber knew that Nina needed to be alone. And Nina knew the same for Amber. So they headed opposite way's Nina opting for the park.

Nina walked until she found a decent looking place to curl up and cry. And no one stopped her.

When Nina thinks about it, she wonders why he would do it. Why he would use her for so long? Make her think he loved her? Lies. He was so gone with his lies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. I depress you? .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fabian sat alone in his apartment, waiting until Nina showed up. Where was she? She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. It sure as hell wasn't like Nina to be late. He began to feel like something was wrong, and he ran to her house taking a short cut through the park.

He silently heard whimpering from behind a bench. Peaking behind it, he found Nina.

"Nines? What's wrong?"

He was promptly slapped across the face.

"The hell?" Fabian muttered, then realized…

"Nina, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

"Nina, please. Let me explain." Fabian begged.

"You said enough when you told me you loved me." Nina said, "You don't. You must hate me or something."

"I don't hate you." Fabian promised.

"You must. Because you had the chance to tell me and you didn't take it!" Nina shouted, pushing him.

"Nina. I'm sorry. I love-"

"No!" Nina yelled, "Don't. You. Dare."

"Nina. Please. I love you! I promise." Fabian pleaded.

The tears falling from his eyes should have been a sign to Nina that he was being sincere. But, she chose to ignore them.

"I hate you." The words fell from Nina's lips before she could do anything to stop them. Fabian stumbled backward, falling to the ground as if the words themselves knocked him over. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head as Nina said, "I never want to see you again!"

He got up just in time to see Nina running off, crying. He would give anything to change hurting her. He would kill anyone, to see her without her eyes full of tears. But he can't not anymore.

**Kinda short, next chap will be longer.**


	8. Time Turns Flames to Embers

**I'd like to thank ginger-drake14 for being the first to review chapter 7! I love all of my kind reviewers. Chapter title is from Taylor Swift's song Innocent.**

Fabian got up just in time to see Nina running off, crying. He would give anything to change hurting her. He would kill anyone, to see her without her eyes full of tears. But he can't, not anymore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. really sure what to say….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_One Month Later_

"Hey Ambs!" Nina called out to her still single best friend, "I'm going to head to the supermarket!"

Nina had quit her job as a lawyer. She was now a columnist for a magazine.

"Wait Nina, where are you going?" Eddie asked, coming through the door of their apartment, Jerome Clarke following closely behind him.

"Hey Eddie, Hey Jerome," Nina smiled, "Where's Patricia and Mara?"

"I don't know, shopping or something." Eddie replied, "Seriously where are you going?"

"I'm going too!" Amber yelled running in, "We're heading to the supermarket."

"The one on Maple?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Sounds boring, we'll watch the fishes for you." Eddie said.

"First of all its fish," Nina reminded him slowly, "And I think it's you to that need the watching."

"We'll be fine." Jerome promised, "You'll only be gone like an hour."

Nina and Amber rolled their eyes as the grabbed their purses and walk out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Jerome yelled, "Text them! Now!" Eddie quickly grabbed his phone and started a new message.

_**New Message To: Mick Campbell; Fabian Rutter**_

_**Date: 12/15/12 Time: 12: 37 A.M.**_

_They just left for the supermarket on Maple!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. and their plans…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can we please get Chips Ahoy!" Amber wined.

"Sure, grab them." Nina told her.

"How about-" Nina began, but was cut off.

"Nina!" an all too familiar voice said, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh Mick, what an unpleasant surprise." Nina muttered, "Where's you idiot best friend?"

"I guess you mean me." Fabian mumbled coming up beside him, "Good seeing you Nina, Amber."

"Devil." Amber said to her cousin.

Nina doesn't acknowledge him, simply staring at the ground.

"You know you can't pretend I don't exist forever." Fabian reminded her.

"Amber, did you hear something?" Nina asked her, simply pretending Fabian wasn't there.

"Nope, just some idiots talking to themselves." Amber replied.

"Listen you two." Mick said, walking up to the two of them, "I'm so sorry for what I did to both of you. Especially you Nina. I, betrayed by sister and the woman I love. And I regret that more than anything I've ever regretted ever."

Nina gave her brother a light smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you Mick."

"I love you too Nina." He said tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. Nina retreats from the hug and Amber promptly hugs her boyfriend happily.

"I missed you beau." Amber claimed, tears in her eyes.

"I missed you more babes." Mick said.

Nina turned to leave but Fabian grabbed her arm, "Wait!"

"What?" Nina hissed.

"Don't I get a hug and an 'I love you' too?" Fabian asked, "I mean, why did you forgive Mick and not me?"

"Because you lied to me more than once," Nina stated, "And that hurts Fabian. More than you can understand."

"Nina, I told you I was sorry. I love you and I wasn't lying when I told you, you were then only girl I ever felt that way about." Fabian told her.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me, _again_?" Nina asked.

"I can promise you that I'm not." Fabian said.

"You can't promise me anything. You promised you loved me." Nina hissed.

"And I didn't lie." Fabian told her.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said.

"What?" Fabian and Nina yelled turning toward a small teenage girl.

"I need the Rice Krispies." She said, pointing behind them.

"Oh, sorry." Nina said quickly, moving aside and pulling Fabian with her.

The girl grabbed the box of cereal, "For what it's worth, I think you make a really cute couple."

"Thank you!" Fabian shouted, "I like you!"

The girl giggled.

"But, he lied to me! Twice!" Nina shouted.

"Boys are stupid," the girl said shrugging, "But, it doesn't matter we love them anyway."

"Yeah!" Fabian shouted, "Wait, hey!"

Nina and the girl laughed. With a small smile and a wave, she walked away.

"See, even if I'm stupid you love me anyway." Fabian said.

"It's too late for that though." Nina reminded him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. really sure what to say…. Again. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You set us up didn't you?" Amber and Nina asked Eddie and Jerome when they got back to their apartment.

"I guess it only half worked." Jerome muttered, his arm around Mara who must have arrived earlier.

"Wait what did they do?" Patricia asked, coming in with two cups of water.

"Tried to get everyone back together. Only half worked." Eddie explained.

"Well, good for Amber and Mick then." Patricia said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. really sure what to say…. Again. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nina sighed as she finished wrapping some Christmas presents. She looks at the clock on that December 24th and immediately hops into her car with Amber and Mick. Mick's at the wheel and he stops in front of Fabian's apartment.

"Mick? We're going to mom and dad's for Christmas." Nina reminded him.

"Yeah, Fabian's coming with us." Mick said.

"What? Why?"

"His grandmother passed away and his parents are with his grandfather in Ireland. And I didn't want him to spend Christmas alone."


	9. Lines Erased

**I'd like to once again thank ginger-drake14 for being the first reviewer! YOU ROCK! Thanks to all my reviewers and especially thanks to FabinaxJara-SiBuNa because this contest got me out of my funk. I was incapable of finishing stories and this contest saved me. THANK YOU!**

Nina shuffled around her childhood home, four hours from London. The four of them (yes, that means Fabian too) would be stuck there for a night or two. Even if it wasn't so far away, the snow allowed them no access to the outside world.

"It's freezing." Nina muttered, and seconds later felt a blanket tossed over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking at Fabian.

"Anytime." He smiled, sitting next to her.

It was half past midnight, and Nina didn't know what she was doing. The party wasn't until the next day and she had nothing to do. But she did lean onto Fabian's chest. A place of comfort she missed. Listening to Fabian's heartbeat and feeling the steady up and down motion of his breathing. His arm slowly fell around her shoulders and Nina felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"Tired?" she heard Fabian say.

"Mmhmm." Nina murmured.

"Come on." Fabian said, as he lifted her to her bedroom.

"Fabian wait." Nina mumbled, grabbing his arm as he was about to head down to his bed on the couch, "I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"It's okay." Fabian muttered, "She-She was happy. And there no better way to go than being happy right?"

Nina nodded. Because if she was to die, she would sure as hell want to be happy.

_Line Break Message- aww, how sweet of Fabian!_

"Want to dance?" Fabian asked, as the upbeat tune of _Call Me Maybe _by Carly Rae Jepsen changed to the slow melody of _Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum. The party was in full swing, everybody was acquainted, there were a good amount of presents under the tree for the kids, and Nina was the only one sitting idly by, watching everyone else doing something. That is, until Fabian came over.

"This doesn't change anything." Nina told him as she takes his hand and he guides her to the dance floor, "You're still in trouble."

"I know, but one dance would be lovely." Fabian smiled at her as he placed his arms around her waist.

"You're right Fabian, this is perfect. I love this song." Nina said to him as she placed her arms around his neck.

"I miss you Neens (A/N: I realized I've been spelling Neens wrong lol)." Fabian told her, "We've got it all wrong, breaking up."

"Fabian, stop." Nina said.

"No, Nina just listen to me. Please." Fabian pleaded, "I know I don't deserve it. And I know I sure as hell don't deserve you. Or your forgiveness. But, please just hear me out. This once."

Nina nodded her head, looking into his green eyes full of sincerity and care.

"I love you." He started with a smile, "And I wish I never made that stupid agreement. But the moment I saw you, it became more than that. I have never, ever wanted to hurt you. You became my world and I was afraid if I told you, I'd lose you."

"You wouldn't have. I would have been a bit angry," Nina said, "But you wouldn't have lost me."

"I-I," Fabian stuttered, "I was stupid."

Fabian was completely awestruck. If only he had told her when he had the chance. He only put himself in a worse situation.

That one song turned to many songs. They ranged from _Super Bass _by Nicki Minaj to _How to Save a Life _by the Fray and _Just the Way You Are _by Bruno Mars to _Glad You Came _by The Wanted. Even a few Taylor Swift songs came on in there somewhere. It was a lot of fun, both laughing and downing a few drinks each. Not enough to get drunk or anything, but still.

"Oooh!" echoed around the two of them at around midnight.

Both look up and there, in its red and green glory, was mistletoe.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Fabian told her.

"But, it's tradition." Nina said, before she stands on her toes and kisses him.

It's passionate, yet sweet. Her hands hold the back of his neck and his press her close to him. It's definitely a Kodak moment.

Either way, they were both enjoying themselves and by 2:30 am everyone had either left the house or gone to bed. Leaving them alone, slow dancing to music they could only hear in their heads.

"Nina?" Fabian said, "You want to get to bed?"

"Sure." Nina told him, "But, you don't have to sleep on that couch. You can stay in my room. Of course we won't do anything but, it's the least I could do for you. And we're friends after all."

**So, it's not my best work, but its something. **


	10. You and Me PREVIEW

**The thanks goes to SibunaFreak123 for being the first reviewer of chapter 9!**

After Fabian slept with Nina that night on Christmas, they ignored each other for weeks. It was February 10th when Nina finds a bouquet of yellow and pink roses on her desk with a letter.

_Nina,_

_When placed together, yellow and pink roses mean 'asking for forgiveness.' Nina I really want your forgiveness. For lying to you the first time. Please know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant it. I was stupid to agree to the stupid favor for Mick. Also for not telling you the truth when you asked for it. I should have told you about the favor when I had the chance. Maybe things would have been different right now if I did. Maybe we'd be dating. Or engaged. Because I'd love that. I love you and if I can gain your forgiveness and love back someday then hopefully we will be. Yellow roses mean 'promise of a new beginning.' I promise that if you want we can put this whole thing behind us someday. We can never speak of it again. It will be a whole new beginning. I know I don't deserve it because you already gave me a second chance on the very day we met. And I failed it. I shouldn't have been given a second chance. Because I was lying to you and basically toying with your emotions. I don't want to ever do that again. Pink roses mean 'please believe me.' Please believe that I love you. With my whole heart and my soul. I love you so much and please believe that I always will. I know that I don't deserve you and never will. But believe that I do. Please._

_Love Fabian_

Nina re-read that letter a thousand times. Leaving work early, Nina made her way to Fabian's apartment. She knocked on his door until Fabian opened it.

"Fabian," Nina said, "I want us to be friends."

"Me too."

As the short days grew longer, Nina and Fabian drifted closer and closer together. Then, Fabian asked Nina to meet him at the park.

"Nina, do you think that people deserve second chances?" Fabian asked.

"Depends." Nina sighed.

"On?"

"On what they did."

"Nina can I give you something?" Fabian asked.

Nina nodded and Fabian pulled a lavender, a white, and a red rose out of his pocket.

"Nina, find out what these mean and come find me." Fabian said, then walked away.

**Okay, that was a preview.**


	11. They Passed the Message

**Special thanks to rachim4 for being the first review of chapter 10! This is the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I did because I'm out of my writing funk. I'm ready for my next idea (glee) and I really want to thank FabinaxJara-SiBuNa for getting me back onto writing. And of course, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. Without all of you, I would have quit writing. So, thank you all for everything you did and see you next time!**

Nina had been staring at that computer screen for the past week.

Love at first sight and enchantment

I miss you

I love you

The meanings.

Does he mean that? Like, does he mean that it was love at first sight? That he was enchanted to meet her (she's been listening to Enchanted by Taylor Swift BLASTING through her speakers all week)? Does he mean he misses her? And dare she ask, did he mean that he really truly loved her?

A shaky hand picked up her cell phone dialing Fabian's phone number.

_Hi, you've reached Fabian. Leave a message!_

"Where are you?" Nina breathed, "I-I'm trying your house."

_Hi, you've reached Fabian's place. I'm not around, leave a message!_

"Fabian. Where the hell are you?"

Nina called each number several times, but in the end, she grabbed her purse and set out to find him.

There are storm clouds forming in the sky and Nina knows that if she wants to find Fabian, she'll have to do it fast. She ran to the park and looked high and low, and there he was. Right by the fountain.

"FABIAN!"

He turned his head and looked a bit confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming for you." Nina responded, "I know what the roses mean. I called you over eight thousand times, where is your cell phone?"

Fabian pointed to the fountain. Looking inside, Nina saw his phone.

"Why is it in there?"

"You didn't call for a week. I figured you didn't- that you didn't want to be with me." Fabian admitted, "So I got frustrated. And threw it in the fountain."

"Fabian listen, if you meant what you said-"

"I did Nina." Fabian interrupted, "I really did. And I know you don't want me."

"You don't know anything." Nina said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Nina said, stepping closer to him, "I want you."

Standing on her toes, Nina kissed Fabian lightly, then stepped back down. Fabian opened his eyes after a moment and looked into Nina's. The sparkles in his eyes and the feel of his minty breath so close to her face made Nina's thoughts go wild. Why won't he kiss me again? Just six words changed their whole scene and state of mind in a second.

"I'm so happy to be wrong." Fabian smiled and Nina jumped into his arms as the rain came pouring down around them.

So, from the perspective of a girl who never tried anything new or did anything crazy, this seemed like a dream. Like something that you'll wake up after and wonder 'what if'? Something completely magical. That simple change outside her window changed her life forever-

"And she wouldn't change it for anything." Nina smiled, placing the paper down on her desk, "So, what do you think?"

Her boyfriend of one year smiled at the book that Nina had written. The book the millions will one day read. Their story.

"It was amazing Neens." Fabian smiled, kissing her temple quickly.

"Thanks." Nina said, "I'm waiting until I get the first copy. It'll be here by Monday."

"I have something for you." Fabian said, with a sly smile on his face.

"What?"

Fabian handed Nina two red roses –in full bloom- intertwined together.

"Fabian, their beautiful!" Nina gushed, "What are they for?"

"Ask me what they mean." Fabian smiled.

"Fabian what do they mean?" Nina mimicked.

Fabian pulled out a diamond ring, "They mean, marry me."

Nina was glancing from the roses, to Fabian, to the ring and repeat.

"Bu-you-I-marry-really?" Nina mumbled.

"Really." Fabian smiled.

"Yes!" Nina screamed, jumping into his arms.

Later that night, Nina said something to Fabian.

"What if you hadn't arrived at my door that day? What if Mick never made you do that favor?"

"Fate would have brought us together anyway." Fabian told her, "And we would still be together."

"Would you change how we got together?"

"Never." Fabian said, "I always want to be the change outside your window."

**Thanks everybody. The ending isn't my best, but I'd like to thank you all again!**


End file.
